


Always in motion is the future

by Quacksonfish48



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anakin & Ahsoka, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Episode: s02e18 Shroud of Darkness, Episode: s02e22 Twilight of the Apprentice Part 2, Future Fic, Grey Jedi, Overprotective Anakin, Star Wars original trilogy - Freeform, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7 Spoilers, Time Travel Fix-It, star wars prequels, star wars sequels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacksonfish48/pseuds/Quacksonfish48
Summary: Ahsoka Tano brings all of the significant Star Wars characters together to watch scenes from the movies and tv series in order to change the future for the better.
Comments: 28
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I give all credit to Lucasfilms. I do not own Star Wars, obviously.

Anakin and ahsoka were walking back to their shared quarters after quite a tiring day when suddenly there was a flash of light, and they found themselves in some strange room with several other people. Some they knew, but some people they had never seen before in their entire lives. Obi wan, Yoda, and Depa Billapa were there too. Rex was also there, but there were others they had never seen before.  
“CHEWBACCA?!” Ahsoka cried. The Wookiee replied back and ran toward to pick the little togruta up off the ground.  
“You know him?” Anakin asked curiously.  
“He is the wookie that helped me escape from the hunters” she replied with a wide grin on her face. Chewie responded in a language Anakin didn’t understand.  
“Where are we?” Mace Windu asked. His tone held annoyance and frustration bubbling at the surface. No one responded.  
“Well, you have my thanks Chewbacca. I don’t know what I would do without my snippy little padawan by my side” Anakin told the wookie with a teasing tone to get a laugh out of Ahsoka.  
“I see you made some friends, Chewie” A man said from behind the wookie. Neither Anakin nor Ahsoka knew who he was, but he had brown scruffy hair and simple clothes on with a blaster at his hip. He clearly was no Jedi.  
Before anyone could say anything else, there was a blinding light. When the light faded away, a togrutan woman appeared in the center of the room. She was wearing a white cloak and had a white staff with a circle at the top. Every force sensitive in the room, even those who were not sensitive, felt waves of light and pureness radiating off of this woman.  
‘Her face markings were identical to Ahsoka’s!’ Anakin thought you himself. But Ahsoka was standing right next to him, and this was a grown woman so this surely couldn’t be his Ahsoka. Besides this woman did not look real snippy to him. Ahsoka was equally as confused.  
“Hello everyone” the unknown woman said in a very wise but sweet tone, “I am here to show you the past present and future of your world. Everyone one of you here effect the fate of your galaxy in different ways. The purpose of bringing you guys here is to hopefully change the course of history for the better. In a different universe, you stories have been made onto movies and shows for entertainment. It has happy endings, but with those endings comes much suffering which I hope to stop from happening. I will be showing you clips from the movies and series to help you get the picture” she calmly said with a touch of sadness to her words.  
“AHSOKA?!” A young blue headed kid cried out. Everyone that had meet the torguta at one point in time stared at her in shock realizing that this was indeed Ahsoka Tano. Anakin’s eyes nearly popped out of his head while Ahsoka practically stopped breathing.  
“You’re me!?” The younger Ahsoka exclaimed.  
“Yes. I am you in the future. Hopefully that will change after this event”  
“But why would you want to change? You seem so . . . wise”  
“Great sorrow she has seen hmm” a short, wrinkly, green man said.  
Everyone is the room looked down at the green man they hadn’t noticed before.  
“Master Yoda?!” cried a blond headed boy from the other side of the room. Several people in the room who knew Anakin noticed that he looked quite similar to Skywalker.  
“Before any of you get more confused, you should introduce yourselves. Young me, care to go first?” older Ahsoka said with a twinkle in her deep blue eyes.  
“Ummm, sure but do you care to tell me how you got like you are?”  
“Years of seeing far more horrors than I would have liked to” she replied simply yet with grief laced into her words. Anakin’s heart tightened a little at that. He promised to himself that he would never let whatever happened to his Snips in the future happen in his time.  
“Okay . . . Well that sure cleared that up” she said sarcastically with that snippy look plastered onto her face that she got when Anakin did something stupid. “I am Ahsoka Tano. The younger version” she added while elbowing her Master to introduce himself.  
“Erm I’m Anakin Skywalker” he said a little awkwardly. This got some gaps from several people he did not recognize. Others faces’ paled to Anakin’s confusion. I mean he was sort of famous, but he never expected that kind of reaction.  
“I am Obi Wan Kenobi”  
“Ben!”  
“Oh no it’s the old quack Kenobi” the brunette man with the blaster at his hip from earlier snipped. This got Han a glare from several people who knew Obi Wan, but he just shrugged his shoulders in reply.  
“Yoda, I am” this shut people up real fast. His wisdom was clear to even those that had never heard of him.  
“Depa Billapa” a man with his hair back in a pony tail gasped. Depa gave him a confused look but didn’t press.  
“Captain Rex” the soldier said in a military fashion.  
“Rex there is no need to be a soldier right now” Older Ahsoka told him with a softness to her voice and a grin on her face. Older Ahsoka then beckoned to the boy who looked oddly like Anakin to continue the introductions.  
“Luke. Luke Skywalker” he said meekly. He then looked toward Anakin and chirped, “Hiya dad” Anakin nearly fell over himself. Older Ahsoka cleared her throat and beckoned a girl that looked very similar to Padmé to go on. ‘Oh no’ Anakin thought to himself, ‘this is probably his child too. She looked too much like Padmé’  
“Leia Organa” Anakin was a little taken a back by this.  
“Birth name please” Older Ahsoka said.  
The young woman sighed, “Leia . . . Skywalker. That sounds so strange” This confused Anakin even more.  
“Wait! What happens!? Why don’t you have my last name!?” Anakin cried out. To his confusion, Leia just glared at him a little angrily.  
“Well I’m guessing we will find out Master” younger Ahsoka replied with an eyebrow slightly raised. Many people were uneasy about this already, especially the people who already knew the story.  
“Well, I’m the one and only Han Solo, and this is Chewie” Chewbacca let out a growl in response.  
The man with blue hair spoke up from the other side of the room, “I am Ezra Bridger”  
“Kannada Jarrus” the man with a pony tail said only to have the older Ahsoka intervene: “real name”  
The man roles his eyes and said, “Caleb Dume” Depa Billapa with her normally calm composure looked like was about to explode with disbelief and excitement.   
“My padawan! Oh my your so grown up and mature! I never thought I would see the day! I assume you become a Jedi Knight?” Depa said a little tearfully. She shouldn’t be attached, but it was quite shocking to see her little padawan all grown up.  
“Yes. I did. . .” He replied quietly. Kanan looked to the floor, unable to return her gaze. He never thought he would after the Jedi purges, but someone had he done it - without his master.   
The Twi’lek beside him cleared her throat, “Hera Syndulla”  
“Zeb Orrelios” a rather gruff Lasat stated.  
“Sabine Wren” the colorful (quite literally) mandalorian beside Zeb said.  
“Should I go now? Um. I’m Finn. I don’t have a last name. Sorry” he said rather quickly out of nervousness. He then nudged another man beside him to go.  
“Poe Dameron” he said casually.  
“My name is Rey” a girl with dark brown hair done up in little looplets said timidly. She then looked toward a man with black, long hair to go.  
“Ben Solo” he said looking toward the floor. This time it was Han’s turn to almost fall over himself. Chewie said something not many people understood, but Ahsoka started laughing.  
“What did he say?” Anakin asked.  
“Nothing” younger Ahsoka replied while grinning to herself and Han rolling his eyes.  
“Are you cool now?” Finn asked Ben, “cause last time I saw you, you put me in a comma” This got many appalled looks towards their direction. Ben shot him a look: “I’ve changed my ways” he replied with shame hidden behind a cold voice.  
“Back from the dark side you are hmmm? Curious that is. Hope for the future, I see” Yoda wisely remarked. Ben’s face had guilt written in the creases of his forehead as he looked toward the green Jedi Master.  
“So now that we all are acquainted with each other, we should start with the scenes” Older Ahsoka said.  
Everyone looked curiously towards the screen that had definitely not been there a few moments ago.


	2. Watching the clone wars season 7 scenes and trailer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give all credit to Lucasfilms, and I do not own any of these characters or the trailer obviously. I give credit to the Star Wars YouTube channel for the trailer I put in my story.

“You will be watching a trailer of the end of the clone wars” older Ahsoka said a little solemnly.  
[In large letters, Lucasfilms pops up onto the screen with music, and almost as soon as it started, Darth Maul starts speaking: “Soon, the galaxy will be remade” Bo-Katan is seen standing over what looks like the results of a battle.]  
“Hey! That’s Bo-Katan!” The colorful mandalorian named Sabine said in alarm.  
[“The Jedi . . .” Mace Windu and Obi Wan are shown surrounded by battle droids.]  
“Looks like your in a bit of a situation Obi Wan” Anakin commented with a laugh but was quickly silenced by Maul’s next ominous words. [“-and republic. . .” clones shown and then Darth Maul’s eyes popping open, “will die”]  
Some people just gapped at the screen while Anakin snorted and said, “How could all the Jedi die?” This got him a few looks from others across the room, and they were not really happy looks. Yoda could be seen sadly looking down towards the floor pondering on Maul’s words.  
[“I sense a plot to destroy the Jedi” Mace Windu says to several other Jedi Masters. Darth Maul is shown torturing a clone (Jesse). “Great care we must take” Yoda says.]  
The Yoda from inside the room perks up at this. The others simply watch the screen in awe, many having never even known what the times of the Jedi looked like.  
[Ahsoka is shown riding a speeder. “Why would anyone walk away from being a Jedi?” A girl, none of the people in the room knew, asked. Ahsoka is shown walking away in tears while Anakin sadly watches her leave.]  
“Wait what?!” Anakin cried out, “You leave!? No!” Ahsoka just made a sorry and confused face at him and shrugged her shoulders. Obi Wan looked toward his padawan in pity because he knew how attached he was to her.  
[“We were trained to be keepers of the peace” Ahsoka said as she shook Bo-Katan’s hand, “not soldiers” she continued as she looked off into space. Anakin is shown destroying battle droids.]  
Yoda frowned at this because it that was all the Jedi had been during the war.  
“Grown your hair out haven’t you, Master” Ahsoka said with a laugh to lighten the rapidly intensifying mood. Anakin just rolled his eyes at her.  
[“We clones have mixed feelings about the war” Rex said while clones are shown in a battle.]  
This line made a few people tense up a bit while Rex perked up at his voice.  
[“Without it, we wouldn’t exist” the soldier said. People are shown riding behind creatures flying in the air.]  
“Wow! That is so cool!” The Finn guy murmured excitedly.  
[“All part of the plan” Darth Maul said. Ahsoka is shown holding her head seemingly in pain.]  
Anakin moves around a little uncomfortably, and he put a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder to reassure himself that she was actually there and okay.  
[Anakin is shown igniting his lightsaber, looking pissed.]  
This made several people cringe and get rather anxious in their seats. Luke and Leia gave each other a sad, knowing look. Yoda just sighed quietly. Obi Wan shot Anakin a look, and Anakin replied, “Hey. Don’t look at me like that, that is the future, so . . .” he just shrugged. Obi Wan sighed.  
[“Everything” the clones are shown holding their helmets which have been painted with Ahsoka’s face markings on it.]  
Ahsoka started to tear up at the gesture.  
[“-is about to change” Ahsoka is shown looking at the clones in surprise. The scene changes to Obi Wan looking intense on a speeder. A battle is shown in Mandalore.]  
Sabine made a displeased face at the screen.  
[Ahsoka is shown jumping with her speeder. Rex is thrown by an explosion.] Rex just sighed. That had happened too many times.  
[Anakin is shown touching hands with a pregnant Padmé.]  
The twins eyes widened. That was there mother who was pregnant with them! Several people gave Anakin glances, and Obi Wan just let out a sigh of defeat while Rex and Ahsoka stifled their laughs behind their hands like gossiping children would.  
[Battles and explosions are shown. Ahsoka and the unknown girl are shown. Anakin is shown looking pissed again].  
Obi Wan just rubbed his face like a tired old man ready for the day to end. Several people got quite anxious once more while Luke and Leia just sadly looked at each other yet again.  
[A hologram of Obi Wan is shown, and Ahsoka is seen taking the hand of a dying soldier. “Every choice made” Darth Maul says while he holds his hand out to Ahsoka as explosions are going off outside of the room they are in, “has led to this” Ahsoka ignited her lightsabers and so does Maul.]  
Anakin grabbed onto Ahsoka’s hand. He knew she would be okay because the older Ahsoka was standing right there in the room with him, but it still made him nervous for his padawan. Others who had not really seen powerful force users battle each other just stared at the screen in awe.  
[More explosions are shown, and several other intense scenes are shown.  
Then, in big letters, the Clone Wars Season Seven popped up.]  
“Wow” the blue headed boy named Ezra replied in awe.  
“How did they get that footage?” Han Solo asked while disregarding the fact that they had just seen many terrible things flash before their eyes in the span of two minutes.  
“In another universe, there are movie, series, and books about us. I guess it is just the will of the Force” the older Ahsoka replied.  
“Wait, so who wins the war?” Anakin asked in a slight panic. He once again got several glares from people.  
“No one” replied Kanan in a very defeated tone. Anakin gave him a confused look.  
“The Sith win, they must. Hmmm” Yoda muttered. Several people were kind of dumb struck by this because of Yoda’s ability to catch on that fast.  
“Yes. They do” Kanan answered so quietly, it was barely audible.  
“What! No! They can’t win!” Anakin shouted. Again, more glares. Luke just sadly looked at his father and thought, ‘how did he change so much?’  
“I can show you the last few scenes of the clone wars if you would like me to, and it will not show any deaths by the way” the older Ahsoka told them with a faraway look in her eyes. Many were quite hesitant toward this, but they ultimately decided to watch it.  
[Ahsoka is shown clutching her head again with voices speaking that they could not quite make out. Rex is shown with a hologram of a creepy looking man. “Execute Order 66” the figure said menacingly. Ahsoka then ran towards Rex and said, “Rex! I think somethings wrong with Anakin!” Rex drops his helmet. Two other clones walk up behind her. Rex is shaking, and says, “Stay back!”]  
Everyone is horrified, and those that know more than others looked like they were about to faint.  
[“Find him. Fives. Find him!” Rex mutters with a tear rolling down his face. He then fired shots at Ahsoka.]  
Rex is stunned: ‘how could he do this to her?’ He thought to himself in disbelief. Anakin scowled at Rex while he held Ahsoka’s hand even tighter, but Rex was too shocked to notice. Several people who did not know much about Order 66 looked quite shocked too.  
[Ahsoka ends up deflecting shots from all around her and gets away. The scene then switches to Ahsoka listening to Rex explaining the inhibitor chip incident with fives.]  
Everyone is silent with their eyes wide open as if they might blink and miss something.  
[Ahsoka is shown finding the chip in his head, and then the scene where Rex helps her close the door is shown.]  
Anakin was still holding onto Ahsoka’s hand, and he began to clutch her hand extremely hard to reassure himself that she was there. “Ow! Master, I’m fine! You don’t have to break my hand off” Ahsoka teased with a playful scowl. Anakin only let some pressure off hand, but he could not take his eyes off the screen. [Ahsoka is shown telling Rex that all of the clones trying to kill them were good soldiers, and they may be willing to die, but she was not going to be the one to kill them.]  
Anakin just turned toward Ahsoka in admiration. ‘His padawn was so much better than him on so many levels’ he thought to himself.  
“That is a very noble thing to say” the Rey girl told both Ahsokas. Both Ahsokas just nodded to her. Rex sadly smiled at Ahsoka.  
[The scene then switches to Ahsoka wearing a cloak and standing in front of buried clones.]  
Everyone was at a lose for words at this.  
[Ahsoka dropped her lightsaber onto the ground.]  
Anakin just gave up and hugged Ahsoka.  
“Dramatic much” Han said humorously, but no one laughed. Leia just shot him a look.  
[The scene goes back to Anakin handing her her lightsabers that he turned blue.]  
“Really Skyguy?” She smirked at him. Anakin returned it with a genuine smile because of the mood.  
[The scene switches to Darth Vader picking up the lightsaber and igniting it. He walks away with in the reflection of the helmet with the Ahsoka markings on it.]  
Several people started to tear up because they knew who was behind the mask. Luke just looked towards his father with grief on his face, but Anakin did not catch this.  
“Who is that?” Anakin asked. He was kind of annoyed that this guy took his padawan’s lightsaber. This earned several scowls towards him yet again. The irony of the situation was bothering several people.  
‘You . . .’ Ben Solo thought to himself. He was just glad that they hadn’t shown any Kylo Ren scenes.  
Rey had some tears running down her face as she looked towards Anakin with his arm still around Ahsoka protectively. ‘How did this happen?’ She thought to herself, “well, I guess we will find out. Not looking forward to that’  
“Do you want to know who is behind the mask?” The older Ahsoka asked Anakin with a voice of steel and an expressionless face.  
“Ummm I guess. Yeah,” Anakin replied.  
“Very well” she said.  
Everyone’s anxiety skyrocketed.  
‘Oh no’ Luke thought to himself, ‘I don’t want to watch this’  
Rey was crying again while Ben just put a hand on her shoulder.  
‘What is up with these people?’ Anakin thought to himself.  
The screen changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not being able to bold the movie clips. Ngl I don’t know how to bold on archives of our own, so I used brackets instead. I’m also not sure if the paragraph formatting is correct, but I tried my best. Sorry :(


	3. The man under the mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl I cried while writing this. Again, I do not own any of these characters, and they belong to Lucasfilms.

[Ahsoka and Kanan are shown searching for the identity of the Sith Lord through the force as Ezra talks about the hate and anger he feels from him, and, then, Ahsoka screams out of realization and passes out.]  
“Wait! So who is it?!” Anakin shouted as he just pulled Ahsoka to him. Several people in the room either glared daggers at him again or just sighed sadly.  
“Patience, Anakin,” Obi Wan said with an eye roll.  
[An older version of Ahsoka looking in her late 20s is shown mediating in front of a hologram of Anakin going through form drills.]  
“Oh no, am I dead? Did Vader kill me?” Anakin asked the older Ahsoka.  
‘Pretty much,’ Leia sadly thought. She thought she could never forgive him for what he did, but as she saw his light and compassion for his student, she began to consider possibly forgiving him.  
‘How did he fall so far, though?’ She wondered.  
“Just watch,” the older Ahsoka replied breathily. Several people flinched at this response, but Anakin could only watch further to understand at this point.  
[The Ezra kid walks in and sits down in front of Ahsoka. He then proceeds to talk about how amazing Anakin was, and he talks about how he watches them to help him with his own saber training.  
“You should have seen him in person. Anakin Skywalker. He was my master,” Ahsoka said.  
“Kanan said he was the greatest warrior the Jedi had during the Clone Wars,” Ezra replied with admiration in his tone.]  
“Aww. Thanks,” Anakin said to the kid and his master. Both Kanan and Ezra just looked towards Anakin, not knowing what to say.  
[“He was powerful, rarely lost a battle, but what would have surprised people was how kind he was - “]  
Anakin smiles down at his padawan, who he was holding close. He was not going to let go of her from what he was seeing on the screen. Ahsoka smiled back up at him.  
Leia just studied them in pity: ‘This was all Palpatine’s fault,’ she thought bitterly to herself. She was beginning to actually like her father. The man in front of her was a completely different person than the man in the mask that destroyed her entire planet along with her family.  
[“He cared deeply about his friends and looked out for them until the end,” Ahsoka said sadly looking like the weight of the world was on her shoulders.]  
“How am I not dead?” Anakin asked baffled while squeezing Ahsoka beside him. No one responded.  
Several people who didn’t know him were quite curious about what Ahsoka in the screen had said because they mainly heard of him as Darth Vader.  
Ben Solo was actually kind of happy because he had always praised the Sith in his grandfather, but now he was proud that there was a different side to him.  
[Anakin continued talking in the hologram while Ezra sadly asked, “Do you know what happened to him?”]  
Everyone looked at the screen in anticipation, but they all had different reasons do be doing so.  
[Ahsoka replied with a very sad and longing look in her eyes and body expression, “The last time I saw him, he was running off to save the chancellor -“]  
Several people in the room made faces at this, especially Rey. Anakin just hugged Ahsoka closer to him, yet again.  
[“-then everything changed. The war ended, and the Jedi were accused of treason -“  
Yoda sighed sadly at this line while others looked sadly toward the screen.  
Anakin just looked quite annoyed at that.  
[“-and one by one they were hunted down,” she finished.  
“By inquisitors,” Ezra huffed.  
“Or worse,” Ahsoka finished with a tired look on her face.  
At this, the screen changed.  
Ahsoka sat mediating in a temple.  
“Ahsoka” came a voice.]  
“Was that me?!” Anakin asked worriedly.  
Several people looked a little startled.  
[Ahsoka looked slightly startled but then settled back into her meditation.  
“Ahsoka,” Anakin said behind her (as a ghost), “why did you leave?”]  
Anakin was slightly taken a back. I mean he would probably ask that too, but this just sounded accusing.  
[Anakin looked angry and asked, “where were you when I needed you?”  
The Ahsoka on the screen looked hurt.]  
The younger Ahsoka looked at the screen in confusion while Anakin asked angrily, “Why would I ask that?! Can’t I see she is hurting?”  
The others just cringed at the screen Anakin’s harsh words.  
[“I made a choice. I couldn’t stay,” the screen Ahsoka said a little assertively but sadly.] Everyone could tell she regretted leaving him. Anakin was almost crushing Ahsoka, he was hugging her to him so hard. Ahsoka didn’t mind though because she was so confused by what was going on. Why would her master say that?  
[“You were selfish,” Anakin said accusingly.  
“No!” Ahsoka denied with pain written all over her face.]  
Obi Wan was confused at his former padawan’s harsh words. He knew his fondness toward the togrutan. She was like his sister, annoying, but he loved her.  
The younger Ahsoka looked taken a back, and Anakin just pulled her head to his chest, more to comfort him than her.  
[“You abandoned me! You failed me!” He said with anger rolling of his tongue.]  
Everyone flinched at his words.  
“No!” Anakin shouted to the Anakin on the screen. Ahsoka could never fail him. Of all things, he only failed her. “Ahsoka, you didn’t fail me!” He said with tears in his eyes.  
[Ahsoka has tears just barely staying in her eyes.  
“Do you know what I’ve become?”  
Vader is shown breathing behind her.]  
“NO!” Anakin shouted at the screen.  
[Ahsoka cried out, “NO!” at the same time the Anakin who was watching the scene did. She spun around with a tear running down her cheek while she ignited her white lightsaber and swung it. She then heavily sighed, realizing he wasn’t actually there and deactivated the white blade.]  
Anakin couldn’t keep the tears in anymore, and he just cried into Ahsoka’s montrals while Ahsoka silently cried too.  
Most other people in the room had tears running down their face too.  
Yoda just sadly stared at the floor, and Obi Wan was lost for words. He had failed his padawan.  
Leia couldn’t take it: “Father! We can fix this!” She cried out to him, and he looked up from Ahsoka’s montrals and gave her a shameful expression.  
“I’m so sorry,” was the only thing he said.  
Leia forgave him in that moment. She couldn’t not forgive him. He looked so broken.  
Luke walked over to his father and threw an arm around his shoulder.  
Everyone else just looked sadly at Anakin. Maybe he was just a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders, and one day, he just cracked.  
The older Ahsoka knew this was hurting him, and it hurt her to watch, but she had to show him the truth. The whole truth.  
“The Sith Lord had manipulated you since you were a boy. He gained your trust, and then, he promised to help you. You saw Padmé die at childbirth in your dreams, so you became desperate to save her. You turned to the only person you thought you could trust. Palpatine,” Ahsoka uttered the last part with venom. Everyone shuddered.  
Anakin’s grief turned to shock which then turned to anger at Palpatine but then to shame and sadness for letting this happen.  
“Blind, we were” Yoda sadly said to no one.  
“Yes. You were. That is one reason I left. But you can change that,” the older Ahsoka said confidently.  
“What happens to Padmé when I turn?” Anakin asked quietly while looking to the floor. Everyone’s breaths caught in their throats.  
“She could not follow the path you were on. So you got angry,” Ahsoka couldn’t hold back because the fate of the galaxy relied on it, “You started to choke her, but you did not kill her. You and Obi Wan fight. He injuries you so badly, that you are confined to the suit you saw on the screen. Look to the screen to see your wife’s fate,” she said while trying to hold back her emotions. Anakin’s tears just came harder at her words.  
[Obi Wan and Bail Organa are shown in a medical bay. A droid tells them that Padmé is perfectly healthy, but they were losing her.]  
Anakin felt defeated. This was all his fault. All of it. He failed the entire galaxy.  
[Bail Organa and his wife sat with Leia as a baby, and Obi Wan is shown carrying Luke on Tatooine.]  
Leia was already quite sad by the previous scenes, but seeing her adopted father and mother with her as a child tore up her heart.  
Obi Wan got up and walked over to Anakin who was already surrounded by Ahsoka and his children.  
“I’m so sorry, Anakin. I failed you. I should have helped you,” he said shamefully.  
“No master. I failed you. I failed everyone here,” Anakin managed to get out behind all the tears. He was not one to cry in front of people, but nothing mattered anymore.  
“No. You didn’t,” Rey said from the back of the room. Several people looked over at her curiously. “You brought balance to the force by killing Sidious. You also are the reason my two amazing masters are alive in the galaxy,”  
Luke and Leia widened their eyes in response to the master part. Anakin could only stare sadly at her.  
“But after so much suffering,” he said shamefully.  
“That is what I am here to stop,” the older Ahsoka said with power in her words.  
‘I will get my master back. My friend,’ Ahsoka continued to Anakin through their force bond while sending waves of comfort and light to him.  
Anakin finally stopped crying and said, “Okay. Then can we go back to our times and fix things?” He asked hopefully and with determination.  
“Eventually, but would you not like to see more about the other people in this room. We are all here, so we might as well,” the older Ahsoka responded while radiating calm waves around the room.  
Yoda and Depa Billapa were not as deep in emotions as everyone else, and they quietly admired the person Ahsoka had become.  
Anakin could only whine in response, “Do I have to see more of the terrible things I do?”  
“Maybe. I will no longer be controlling what you see. I am only so powerful and must leave before I get you all stuck here. The force will do the rest, along with getting you back to your timelines which will hopefully change for the better in the result of this. But Anakin. I must warn that when you return, to not act on hate. Calm your soul and think about the love everyone here has shown you. You will never be completely filled with light. There are few that can manage. Even I have darkness, but do not let it control you. Find a balance in your soul,” the older Ahsoka wisely said. The rebels were in awe at how wise Ahsoka became because not so long ago they had seen such a different togrutan.  
“How do I do that?” Anakin asked desperately.  
“You will know when the time is right,” she replied calmly. Anakin just tilted his head toward her which made the older Ahsoka chuckle softly.  
Anakin was about to say something, but he shook his head and asked, “How did you get white lightsabers?”  
The older Ahsoka just burst out with laughter: “I thought you didn’t even notice! Well, it is a long story which probably won’t happen if you manage to change fate,” as she said this she began to fade into light.  
“Wait! Don’t leave yet!” Anakin cried out to her.  
“I am right beside you,” the older Ahsoka laughed and said with a smile, “Good bye master”  
She was gone with a surge of pure light and happiness left in her place. Everyone, even Anakin, immediately felt better with the waves of calming light and joy.  
The screen then lit up with the Star Wars logo and music, successfully startling everyone in the room - even Yoda was slightly surprised.  
The group then turned back to the screen with a reassuring calm that everything just might turn out okay.


	4. Kanan’s battle with the inquisitor

[Suddenly, there was blaring music, and Kanan is shown limping and being supported by his padawan, Ezra. The Grand Inquisitor is shown smirking in front of them and igniting his crimson lightsaber.]  
Everyone flinched.   
Depa Billapa secretly worried for her padawan’s sake, even though she knew he survived.  
[Kanan says, “Let me borrow that,” and grabs Ezra’s lightsaber. Kanan then runs at the Grand Inquisitor and shoots a few blasts at him before igniting the lightsaber again and taking a swing at the inquisitor.]  
“Hey! I’ve never seen a lightsaber like that before!” Ahsoka said from beside Anakin. He still had his arm protectively around her, scared if he let go, she might disappear. He was already protective of her, but upon seeing what he became and how he hurt her, he couldn’t let her out of his eye sight. He needed her a lot more than she realized.  
[The two on the screen fight intensely as Ezra tries to think of something he can do. Kanan then dodged a kick and flips backward and fires at the inquisitor again.   
“I never thought of that,” Ezra says in awe while watching the fight.]  
“I see you improve your skills a lot, my not so young padawan,” Depa Billapa tells Kanan.   
“I was forced to improve with too many life or death situations,” Kanan says with a sad shake of his head.   
The people in the room that weren’t Jedi and hadn’t been around during the Republic looked to the screen in awe. They didn’t normally see this action.   
[Kanan continues to battle with the inquisitor. The Grand Inquisitor locks his saber with Kanan’s, and he pushes him to the ground. Ezra looks like he wants to help, and then he sees Kanan’s lightsaber on the inquisitor’s belt and grabs it with the force. The inquisitor pushes Kanan back and says, “Finally, a fight that might be worth my time.” He ignited a second lightsaber.]  
“Why didn’t he have both ignited before?” Poe asks in shock.   
[Kanan then lunges forward. Both attack him as he strikes back viscously. Ezra looks unsure of what he is doing but is determined. Ezra is easily force pushed back.]  
Ezra inside the room, who was much more skilled by now, looked down in embarrassment.   
[The inquisitor and Kanan continue to fight, but the inquisitor gets the upper hand and kicks Kanan in the stomach.]  
Everyone knew he survives because he was with them, but they were still worried. Depa Billapa and Hera were especially worried.   
[Kanan is force pushed back during his moment of weakness, and Ezra sits up and ignited his lightsaber once again to face the Grand Inquisitor alone.]  
Depa Billapa said, “I see you are quite a brace one.” Ezra smiles at her. It was weird to him getting to finally meet his master’s master.  
[The Inquisitor throws his lightsaber at Ezra, knocking him off the ledge making Kanan scream, “NOO!”]  
Anakin sadly looked at the screen. If that ever happened to his Snips, he would not let that Inquisitor live a day longer.   
Kanan looked down, not wanting to witness that again, even if he knew Ezra was still alive.   
[Kanan hunched over, sad and defeated but then took a deep breath and looked up. The evil inquisitor smiled manically at Kanan.  
“That was a mistake,” he said deeply.]  
Many people grew angry at this man’s pleasure in a child dying, but Depa Billapa worried of her padawan’s anger while Anakin nodded in understanding, as he probably would have said the same thing.   
[“Why? Because you have no one left to die for you?”   
Kanan used the force to grab his lightsaber Ezra dropped and ignited both while saying, “No. Because I have nothing left to fear.”]  
Yoda smiled fondly at this and so did Depa.   
[The two force users then continued to fight each other more intensely than before. The inquisitor then stumbled on the edge but regained himself.]  
Depa was very happy with her padawan’s knew skills, and she smiled at Kanan. Kanan gave her a genuine smile back. He was excited and happy to think they might be able to change things, so she might not die again.  
[“You’re right. I was a coward, but now, I know there is something stronger than fear, far stronger. The force,” he said to the inquisitor after a few more blows.]  
Yoda smiled again at this. He was always happy when padawans learnt that the force was their greatest ally.  
[The Grand inquisitor starts to spin his lightsabers, but Kanan says, “Let me show you how strong it is.” He stuck his blades between his and destroyed them. The two blades fell, and caused an explosion, but the inquisitor caught the ledge. Hera, Zeb, and Sabine are shown running and getting shook by the blast.]  
“Hey that’s me!” Zeb explained excitedly. Hera and Sabine just rolled their eyes.   
[There were more explosions. Kanan put his lightsabers to the inquisitor’s hands in a threatening manner but deactivated them shortly after.]  
Depa sighed in relief, but Anakin just looked down sadly because he knew he would have finished him off, especially if he killed Ahsoka. That was only a small part of the darkness inside of him.   
[“You have no idea what you have unleashed here today. There are some things far more frightening than death,” the inquisitor said and then let go of the edge.]  
Some people in the room looked relieved, but others looked to the ground.   
“He was probably referring to me,” Anakin sadly said while squeezing Ahsoka’s shoulder. Ahsoka just looked to him sadly but in understanding.   
[Kanan kneeled down in shock, and the scene ended.]  
Everyone’s head turned to Kanan.  
“That was awesome!” Finn exclaimed like an excited little girl.  
“I am very impressed, Caleb,” Depa told Kanan with pride. Kanan’s eyes widened at hearing his real name, but then he smiled at her.   
“Thank you. I couldn’t have done it without your training,” he said while bowing to her.   
“Much you have learned hmm,” Yoda wisely said with a small smile on his face. Kanan’s smile widened because Yoda rarely gave out compliments. Kanan was going to say something back, but he was cut off by the screen changing to another scene.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLZ READ

Okay sorry about this but I am going to discontinue this story but I AM WRITING ANOTHER ONE. I just didn’t like that I gave away that he was vader so quick and I kinda want to do a different story with not so many point of views but still show scenes from the tv shows and movies. Sorry about this but I really am not enjoying writing this after I revealed that he was vader so I am just going to go off onto another story but just with the Jedi council, ahsoka, Anakin, and Caleb Dume .   
It will be called the Jedi Council watch snippets of the tv shows and movies. Thanks for the support on this fanfic tho! :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLZ READ

Okay sorry about this but I am going to discontinue this story but I AM WRITING ANOTHER ONE. I just didn’t like that I gave away that he was vader so quick and I kinda want to do a different story with not so many point of views but still show scenes from the tv shows and movies. Sorry about this but I really am not enjoying writing this after I revealed that he was vader so I am just going to go off onto another story but just with the Jedi council, ahsoka, Anakin, and Caleb Dume .   
It will be called the Jedi Council watch snippets of the tv shows and movies. Thanks for the support on this fanfic tho! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I can get more posted soon :) comment any scenes in specific you would like the characters to react to.


End file.
